


Basic Training

by LadyAshlaLordBogen



Series: Estel Elrondiel [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Character Development, F/F, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Military Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAshlaLordBogen/pseuds/LadyAshlaLordBogen
Summary: This is the start of Estel's journey to adulthood.  Basic training in Minas Tirith awaits!  Who knows what she will learn and who she will meet.  This is a beginning, not an end after all.





	Basic Training

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was originally supposed to be somewhere between 500-1000 words...2700 words later, it's done. Oops?  
> Part 1 of the Basic Training arc

It was a busy day at the Bruinen Airport.  That wasn’t a huge surprise when you took into account that the military Academy of Gondor started term in less than a week.  Military service for all humans started at age 15 for at minimum 5 years.  The Bruinen Airport served the entire North, from the Lossoth to the Redhorn Pass, being the largest and most central international airport in the region.  There was another airport in Dale and in Lindon, but they didn’t have consistent service to Minas Tirith or Edoras, whereas the Bruinen had multiple daily flights to both locations.  In the chaos, there was a small group that was not normal for this area, a Númenorian girl-you could tell by her curly hair and glowing skin-and an Elvish family with a mix of dark and light hair, all much taller than the girl.  The girl gave her adopted mother one last hug and turned away towards the gate for Minas Tirith. 

 

I suppose I should back up and say a bit more about what has happened over the millennia.  The ruling Stewards of Gondor and the horse-lords of Rohan had agreed to form alliances with the Elvish settlements-though agree is possibly to strong of a word, providing mutual defense, resource sharing, and trade routes when there was a massive plague that nearly wiped out the entire human population.  Elves, for the first time since the second age, had helped to guard the Black Gate-keeping watch with their human cousins as the human cities recovered and began to flourish again.  Once the Elves got involved again, their curiosity wouldn’t let them back off, the rate of innovation and new ideas being helped along by elven knowledge and accumulated information.  The military had gained amazing fighters and better instructors, although watching a new recruit’s posture change simply whenever there was a tall individual in the general area was amusing.  The Dúnedain are still treated poorly and with distrust by humans and hobbits, but the dwarves respect their prowess in battle and the elves remember how they were treated whenever they needed help by the Dúnedain.  The hobbits forget that the children of Númenor are the ones that ensure their continued safety and tranquility.  The humans and Dúnedain had agreed to set up a draft to assist with the defense of key areas, the breadbaskets of Ithilien and the Shire, key cities like Minas Tirith, Edoras, Caras Galad, Lindon, Imladris, the Greenwood, Dale, Erebor, the Black Hills-although the dwarves tend to take care of their own security.  This draft forced the humans to pass a law requiring humans to go into the military for at minimum 5 years.  Most stayed until they were ready to start a family, taking up a trade and settling down in a city.  The line of Kings was rumored to have been broken a millennium ago, but that didn’t stop the hope that there was someone who could take up the magic and serve the White City again.  The fact that the most likely candidates were Dúnedain was conveniently ignored. 

 

Now it’s time to go back to that strange girl with the elvish family.  On closer inspection, Lord Elrond, Lady Celebrían and their oldest, Celwen were the elves, which leads me to believe that the Dúnadan girl was none other than their adopted daughter Estel. Estel was quite petite by Elvish and Númenorian standards, and on the shorter side of average for human women.  Her skin was a glowing porcelain, hair the color of spun wheat, eyes of blue-gray that could change to the blue-green of the ocean depending on her mood.  She had been well-educated and knew her people, the Dúnedain of the North; their history, struggles, pains and triumphs.  She stayed with them for two full seasons, coming back to Imladris with a darkness in her eyes. She never talked about her experiences there, but her family suspected she had taken lives in defense of innocents.  The experiences haunted her to this day, vivid nightmares sometimes visited her, and the first time someone snuck up behind her (it was Elladan, trickster that he is), they ended up with a bruised eye and a broken nose.  Whispered accounts of the tale had spread like wildfire through the hidden valley, and when someone asked about her reaction she asked if they really wanted to learn about raiding parties coming into villages to plunder burn and pillage and rape.  The valley didn’t ask for any more details-they didn’t want to know.  The conclusion that happened behind closed doors and in murmured conversations was the girl had taken lives.  The royal family kept a close eye on her, making sure she went to a mind healer.  Estel healed, but part of her would always remember her experiences there. 

 

Estel had turned 15 last March, academy classes started in September to give farmers time to harvest their crops before taking people away to train them.  She had also made sure to travel light, only bringing a pack containing a change of clothes, her identification papers, and money.  She was wearing dark leggings, moccasins, and a plain shirt.  As she made her way onto the plane, looking for her seat, she looked back one last time to see if her family was there.  She didn’t see them, so she straightened her posture and found her seat.  Looking around, she saw many young men and women about her age.  Some were with family while others were by themselves.  It was going to be a long few hours.  The plane eventually took off and landed a few hours later in Minas Tirith.  Going through customs was easy enough, the relationship between Gondor and the Hidden Valley has always been cordial.  Right before stepping into the White City, the customs official gave her directions to the barracks she should report to.  Smiling and saying thank you, Estel Elrondiel entered Gondor. 

 

Reaching the barracks required passing through three levels of the city.  These barracks were also the Headquarters of the NCOs.  Going to the front desk, Estel explained that she was reporting for her first year of the draft and had been directed to go there by a customs official.  The receptionist nodded in understanding and directed her towards a back office with the name of Theodlac O’Edoras on the door.  The girl knocked on the door and stepped back so she was out of the way.  A man of Rohirric descent opened the door and spotted her.  He was of average height, unremarkable except for his blond hair.  Estel saluted, clenched fist over her heart and head bowed before straightening “I was directed by a customs officer to come here.  My name is Estel Elrondiel, of the North sir.” 

The man nodded, “Come in please, Lady Estel.  We have much to discuss.”  Estel’s expression did not change, but she was quite curious about what could be so important. 

“I am Sargent Theodlac, Lady Estel.  Sit down please.  The reason I called you in here is because you can’t use your adopted name here.  It would attract to much attention.  We have a possible solution, but I am unsure as to what your opinion will be.”

 

“Not that I’m disagreeing with you sir, but is there a reason beyond the unwanted attention that my name would bring?  My birth name is elvish-or close enough to still sound elvish.”

 

“We want you to use Ana.  It is close enough to your original name that you can still use it as a nickname.  There has been a rise in hatred towards the Dúnedain.  All of the northerners who have elvish names are being asked to choose a name that is close to their own.  Once you are established in the military, you can use your full name, or continue to use Ana.  This is for your safety.”

 

“I understand sir.  Do I have papers with my new name?”

 

“The Steward has approved these to be issued to you.  Keep your original papers hidden.  You are dismissed Cadet Ana.”

 

Estel took the offered papers as she stood up “Thank you sir.”

 

“Oh, Cadet, before you leave.  Your assigned quarters are listed in that file and here is your equipment.”

 

“Thank you, sir.  So I’m to report there?”

 

“Yes.  Your training squad will be there, as will your CO.  Dismissed Cadet.”

 

Estel took the offered duffel and left the office after saluting.  She knew that she would be among the minority when it came to her gender.  Very few women stayed passed the five-year requirement.  Those that did, never advanced very far.  She couldn’t think of any high-ranking woman that was in a command position.  This year, some cadets would be earmarked for fast promotion and command positions.  The only person who was picking them was the Steward of Gondor, Ectheilion.  Family connections couldn’t help you at the end of the day.  You had to be _good_ , impress your CO, SO, and the Steward, make sure that you have good reviews and be incredibly charismatic.  Estel had a sneaking suspicion that more women and commoners would be promoted to high positions than the conservatives on the Council and High Command would prefer.  Ectheilion was notoriously liberal, his firstborn, Mitherial was his heir instead of his younger son, Denethor, and it was his command that started the fast-tracked promotions.  Eventually finding her way to her barracks, Estel knocked on the door.  This would truly be the beginning of her new life. 

 

As she opened the door, a burst of noise assaulted her ears.  A woman near the door caught her attention.  Short dark hair and golden-brown skin along with an unusually tall and curvy frame.  “Ana of the North, I presume.”

 

Estel nodded “Yes ma’am.  Reporting for training.”

 

“Cadet Ana, I am Sargent Yasmin of Umbar.  You are under my command for the duration of your training.  You are being assigned to Squad Alpha.  We have high hopes for all of you.  Don’t disappoint me.”

 

“Yes Ma’am.”

 

“Dismissed Cadet.  Do try to remember that you are no longer in the North.”

 

Estel saluted and followed the signs to where her squad would be.  She knew of Sargent Yasmin _ibn_ Umbar.  Anyone who had been paying attention to Southron politics for the past 10 years knew of the captain-prince’s daughter.  She had defected to Gondor when her father refused to allow her to captain a Corsair, despite having more qualifications and a better reputation than all of the other candidates combined.  Umbar was notorious for refusing women to become powerful figures financial, military, political or social.  No woman was allowed to command or train others.  Somehow, this woman’s life forced her to take field command, until her own _father_ stripped her of her command and citizenship in Umbar.  Yasmin managed to find her way to Gondor, stealing a ship and sailing up the Anduin to try and serve Gondor’s military.  Daernana Galadriel greatly respected her determination. 

 

Estel found her squad trying to get to know each other.  There were two males and a female, which made sense.  From what she had seen of Gondor’s organization charts, most training squads were kept together if at all possible.  There was a bond that formed during basic training that could not be replicated elsewhere. 

 

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything?” Estel asked teasingly.

 

“Oh, you must be Ana.  I’m Mitherial, that’s Cody and that’s Quinn.”  A raven-haired beauty said.  She was tall, with shoulder-length straight hair, dark skin, and dark eyes.

 

“Yes, I’m Ana.  It’s nice to meet all of you.  Ready for the next few weeks?  I have a feeling we’re going to go through hell before we’re allowed to serve.”

 

“I have a feeling you’re right.  You’re a Northern girl, right?”  Cody, who had dark hair and dark eyes asked.  He was probably of mixed descent, Gondor and Southron.  The teen was tall for someone without a lot of elvish blood and had dark skin.

 

“Yes, a small village near the Hidden Valley.” Estel lied.  It was close enough to the truth.  _Where was this going?_ Estel wondered.  She knew that her long curly hair was a dead giveaway as to her mixed blood and most native Gondorians had a problem with the Dúnedain.

 

“I heard that there was snow on the ground constantly and that the sun never shone.  Is that true.”

Estel laughed heartily “Great Valar no!  The snow only lasts for December to March, at most!  It’s actually really sunny usually, but most of us are pale because of the angle of the sun.  It’s not as intense as it is down here.  I fully expect to get a sunburn whilst here.”

 

“Your accent is so pretty.  It sounds like a noble’s accent here.”  Quinn remarked.  He was of average height and had the distinctive red hair and blue eyes of Dol Amroth. 

 

“Really?  I’m not _that_ high up.  I live in a village!” Estel forgot to mention that most people from the North were descended from Arnorian nobility and courtiers.

 

“You’re going to need to cut your hair or pin it up.  I know that they make exceptions for Northerners on the hair length-it’s a cultural thing for you, right?”  Mitherial said.  Estel made the connection finally-it had been irritating her-Mitherial must be the Steward’s daughter.  She was really pretty Estel noted absently.  She didn’t realize that Mitherial was thinking the same thing about her.

 

“Can you help me with it?  I know how to pin it up, but I’ve never done it by myself.  I have 4 sisters and they’re _all_ older than me.”

 

“Of course!  Really?  I’m jealous!  I’m the older sister and I only have a younger brother.”

 

Estel smiled as she went into her kit to look for the pins that were standard in Northerner’s kits.  Locating them took almost no effort at all, they were at the top of the bag.  It took Mitherial and Estel a fair bit of time to finish braiding and pinning the hair into place so Estel’s hair was at regulation length.  Her dirty blond hair was much more obviously getting darker when you could see it all together.  It wasn’t obvious what color it was darkening into, but you could definitely tell it was changing.  As Mitherial and Estel worked on her hair, the squad continued to talk, developing a friendship that would last until their deaths. 

 

The next few weeks were a blur, one day blending into the next.  Squad Alpha was introduced to their combat group, Squads Beta, Charlie, and Delta.  It was a melting pot of cultures, Southron exiles looking for a better future, native Gondorians, Rohirric horse-riders, stoic Northerners.  The squads were set so it was two men and two women per squad.  One would be a healer, another would be a sharp-shooter, explosives and heavy hitter expert, and a communications and hacking expert.  All members of a squad have some amount of expertise with all aspects of the trade.  Estel was a sharpshooter, Mitherial was an explosives and weapons expert, Quinn was the field medic, and Cody was the comms and hacking expert.  Mitherial and Estel continued to dance around each other, their mutual attraction obvious to everyone but those two.  Each combat group ended up having 4 field medics, 4 explosives experts, 4 comms experts, and 4 sharpshooters.  They didn’t know it, but they were being groomed to be Special Operations troops on a fast-track.  Squad Alpha was turning out to be a natural command squad, with Squad Charlie being natural Lieutenants. 

 

Yasmin _ibn_ Umbar wanted this group to be kept together.  Mitherial and Estel would be perfect partner-captains.  They could share command well and were likely to develop an intimate relationship, which would only help them more.  This combat group was recommended to the Steward as fast-track command material. When graduation day came a few weeks later, they were the only group to stay together.  There was no large ceremony or pretentious military parade, only orders and assignments being given out in barracks.  Estel was the only person in squad Alpha to not have living arrangements in Minas Tirith so Mitherial invited her to stay before being shipped out.  Their combat group was being shipped to Ithilien to patrol the area and keep the peace while keeping an eye on the Haradrim border in a month’s time.  Until then, however, the combat group would remain, completing psych evaluations, attending armor fittings, and gathering specialized equipment and weapons for their new roles.


End file.
